Red Haired Schemer
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: It's a pain in the ass when your so called best friend has actually stitched you up so that you have to talk to your long term crush. Yaoi Dexion/Zemyx with a cunning Axel


**Red Haired Schemer**

_**This is a yaoi fanfiction between Demyx and Zexion**_

_**Story inspired by what I did to my friend x3 and yes, the schemer in this story isn't Zex, it's the pyro Axel haha I missed writing Dexion/Zemyx so much that I actually think I was having withdrawl symptoms from it. This was what I came up with after scribbling out about a bajillion ideas in my notepad. Trust me when I say that this was the best idea out of the lot xD You would have been horrified with the one I typed up just in case this one doesn't go down so well.**_

_**Note:**__**I don't own the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction!**_

_**Please Review!**_

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Zexion whimpered as a hand smacked him around the back of the head, his glasses nearly falling off his nose from the impact and he turned to glare at his best friend Axel, who just flashed him a cheeky smirk.<p>

"Stop staring at him," Axel whispered and Zexion's cheeks burned red as he quickly turned his eyes to the ground where his scruffy converses where shuffling on the ground nervously.

"Can't help it," Zexion muttered as he poke the cup of coffee he had ordered, he hadn't even _wanted_ a drink, he had actually come in the café to buy a sandwich but that was before he knew that he would be served by_ him_.

"He's not exactly…" Axel let out a strange noise from the back of his throat as he tried to think of the word as he eyed the blonde they were talking about, "Cloud Strife is he," Axel finally said as he thought of the famous rock singer and Zexion raised his eyebrow.

"I don't have a crush on Cloud Strife," Zexion frowned before blushing again once Axel just rolled his eyes, "okay I do!" Zexion sighed and folded his arms across his chest, "but," he looked at the blonde as well, who tripped on his shoelaces a little as he rushed over to a short black haired girl, who giggled at his clumsiness.

"But?" Axel went to smack Zexion again but the blunette held up his hand quickly in defense.

"Demyx isn't a famous singer and this is an _actual_ crush, not just a stupid crush on Cloud freaking Strife!" Zexion whined as he poked his cup again, jumping dramatically as someone appeared next to his chair.

"Oh I dunno," Demyx's voice rang in Zexion's ears as the shy bluenette looked up at the scruffy rookie musician, "Cloud Strife's pretty damn hot," he added with a laugh as he grinned at the both of them.

Zexion looked to Axel with wide panicked eyes, how could his ability to speak have washed away from him so suddenly? Axel chuckled slightly before looking back up at Demyx who was now swaying on the spot, backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet.

"You like him?" Axel asked as he looked to Zexion as the bluenette nearly tucked himself completely into his side in embarrassment.

"Well he's brilliant!" Demyx smiled as he causally sat on the other side of the table to them and Zexion bit his lip as he found himself staring again, "his songs have so much meaning to them and most of them are about his boyfriend…um…Zachary Fair I think his name is…he's a warden or something," Demyx pouted as he began to think more about his reply and Zexion giggled slightly, catching the attention of the overly happy café worker.

"Hello there!" Demyx grinned as he stood up and leaned right over the table so his face was close to Zexion's and he patted Zexion's head, "thought you were being eaten by your friend's arm for a moment," Demyx laughed cheerfully and looked to Axel who was trying not to laugh at how shy Zexion was still acting towards Demyx.

"Y'know," Axel smirked as he shuffled away from Zexion a bit, "Zex here thinks that Cloud's songs are also full of meaning don't you?" Axel winked at Zexion who looked petrified as he began to stand up.

"W-what?" Zexion whispered and went to grab a hold of Axel's arm but the red head quickly dodged him, sniggering slightly as he did so.

"I'll see ya tomorrow man!" Axel called over his shoulder as he exited the café doors.

_Friends are forever huh? Not when they're killed they aren't_ Zexion scowled at the doors for a while before he moved his lilac eyes to Demyx's striking green oceanic ones.

"Aw, that was mean," Demyx chuckled softly as he skipped around the table so he could sit beside Zexion, noticing how the small boy tensed up and he smiled slightly.

"I-it's no big deal," Zexion stuttered as he pushed his glasses up his nose nervously and tried to pull a convincing smile onto his lips, but unfortunately ended up looking as if he was trying not to throw up.

"Are you feeling okay?" Demyx asked as he placed his hand on Zexion's shoulder, rubbing it gently.

"Y-yeah," Zexion nodded and frowned at himself, why was he behaving so ridiculously in front of this guy? He had never had problems with talking to crushes before, so why the heck was Demyx so different?

"Hey um," Demyx's voice was suddenly low in tone and the blonde shuffled a little bit closer to him. Zexion blushed again as he looked up at Demyx and smiled more naturally this time, "can I tell you a secret?" Demyx giggled as he watched Zexion's eyebrows knit together.

"Of course," Zexion replied, slightly unsure as to whether or not he should have actually sad it was okay.

Demyx smiled a little more and slowly moved his lips to Zexion's ear , "I asked Axel to bring you here," his breath brushed over Zexion's skin and he shivered visibly as Demyx moved his face away from his, but only so that he could gaze at the shy bluenette who was currently as red as anything.

"You know Axel?" Zexion whispered back without even realizing it and Demyx snorted.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to get your attention for like…the _entire_ school term and since I started taking this job, I see you everyday and I just…I just wanted to say that um," Zexion resisted the urge to 'aw' him as he saw a matching blush to his own appear on Demyx's cheeks and he finally built just enough confidence to grab a hold of Demyx's large hand with his shakily.

"Yeah?" Zexion bit his lip, as he knew what Demyx was going to say by the way that Demyx kept on staring at his lips, his body nearly cuddling into the musician's side.

"I really like you," Demyx murmured as he pressed his forehead to Zexion's shyly, his hand moving to hold Zexion's just as tightly as Zexion was.

"I really like you too," Zexion admitted with a cute blush deepening on his pale skin and he gasped as Demyx leaned in towards him and placed a small kiss on his lips, causing his heart to race twice as fast as it usually did.

"I know," Demyx chuckled and snaked his arm around the front of Zexion's waist as they cuddled together on the café seats.

"You knew?" Zexion cried with a startled expression on his face and Demyx smirked darkly.

"Axel told me when I said I liked you," Demyx laughed as Zexion's eyes suddenly dropped into a deadly scowl, his lips pouting slightly at the news of his betrayal.

"That selfish, perverted little fu…" Zexion's eye widened as Demyx's lips returned to his evidently shutting him up.

* * *

><p><strong>*Flails* I like the last little bit of this haha Makes me happy that Axel's so evil but yet amazing by helping his buddy out ^w^ I love Axel and Zexion together in any circumstance, then again I like Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Sora, Zexion and Riku together in any circumstance as well xD And Cloud Strife and Zack Fair? You didn't really expect me <em>not<em> to get them in here did you xD **


End file.
